


Mînen hern Gâwein minn ich

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Iwein - Hartmann von Aue
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Hot, Kinky, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Medieval, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, armour kink, at least i think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Iwein might have married Laudine, but not because he wanted to. His heart still belongs to Gawein.Gawein on the other hand is relieved that Iwein will not leave him for a woman, because being in a relationship with another knight does have some certain advantages…[title Translation: It is my lord Gâwein whom I love]
Relationships: Iwein/Gawein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Mînen hern Gâwein minn ich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ganelon8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/gifts), [writeranthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/gifts).



> I had planned this since August or sth… but yeah, I finally wrote it xD
> 
> the title is taken from the MHG Version of Iwein by Hartmann von Aue [which is also my source and Inspiration for this oneshot ;) ]
> 
> The storie starts in the canon Iwein setting but from Gawein's POV

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

As soon as the tempest had abided, Gâwein saw a knight galloping towards the group around himself and King Arthur. He held his lance upright and from across the field his booming voice could be heard.

“Who dares to disturb my well?”

That voice… it made Gâwein shudder. It sounded intimidating, yet strangely familiar. But he could not remember having met this knight before.

“Now speak! Who ruined my forest and therefore challenged me?”

Meanwhile, the knight had approached and was now looking threateningly at them. He was ready to fight and it was obvious that he would not leave without a duel. Gâwein cursed inwardly. Arthur had been the one to disturb that stupid well, and this knight did not only look ready to fight, he also looked like he would easily be able to defeat any of them. Even their king.

But before Gâwein could think of something clever to say, or even decide what was best to do in this situation, Keie had already stepped forward. “I will fight you on behalf of my king.”

Gâwein thought that he heard the stranger chuckle, but he couldn’t be sure.

“So be it,” the knight proclaimed before he rode off and waited in a little distance from the group for his opponent. Keie took up his helmet and his lance and followed him, determined to defeat the stranger.

Almost as soon as the fight had begun it was already over. Keie’s lance burst, the splinters flew through the air and covered the grass beneath them and Keie fell from his horse and hit the ground with a loud metallic clang and a silent curse.

Gâwein held his breath. Kâlogrenant and also Keie had been easily defeated by the knight of the well. Of Iwein he had heard no news since he had ridden out from Karidol two weeks ago. But he began to guess what had become of his friend.

The knight reined his horse and it came to a halt next to Keie, who was still laying on the ground. He had not moved since the other knight had pushed him out of the saddle. The stranger shook his head.

“Well, Keie, what now? Is it nice down there? You look so relaxed, lying in the grass. But why don’t you laugh, my friend? Haven’t you always had a good laugh about poor knights like Kâlogrenant whose misfortune wasn’t even their fault? So why don’t you laugh at yourself now, Keie?”

Gâwein stared at the knight in confusion. This voice… where did he know it from? It didn’t really help that it was distorted by the helmet the stranger still wore. Oh, well. He sat up a little straighter in the saddle and nudged his horse to move a few steps closer towards the other knight.

“Who are you? How do you know his name, and can you, by any chance, tell us what has happened to our friend Iwein? He must have come here some days ago, maybe a week even.”

The knight took off his helmet, turned around and smiled brightly at them. “Hello, Gâwein.”

Gâwein nearly choked. The strange knight was Iwein! His heart beat faster when he only looked into Iwein’s dark eyes. His loving smile made him feel warm and happy and he grinned in return. “Iwein! I had already thought you dead, my friend!”

Now Iwein also rode closer to him and put his hand affectionately on Gâwein’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’re not rid of me yet. It takes a little more to kill me than this enchanted well and a knight defending it.”

“Right.” Gâwein smiled at him. “So you have not only avenged Kâlogrenant, but won some honour for yourself as well?” He winked at Iwein.

But at the mention of honour, Iwein’s face darkened all of a sudden. “Not only honour, I fear., but a kingdom as well. And with it – a wife.”

Gâwein could not remember that he had ever felt so hurt and betrayed in his entire life. Iwein had married a woman in his absence, just as if their friendship meant nothing to him. Truth be told, it was a very intimate friendship. You could even call it more than a friendship. Maybe even an affair. But to Gâwein this was even more a reason to not run off and marry the next best duchess that crossed his way. That Iwein now apparently had done so hurt more than Gâwein wanted to admit, not even to himself.

At least it hurt enough that he decided to talk to Iwein one last time before he left for Karidol with King Arthur a few days later. He led Iwein a little aside from the others so that they could talk in privacy and tried to remember what he had planned to address. He mainly wanted to find out what he himself and their relationship still meant to Iwein and how he thought about this.

To his surprise, Iwein pulled him into a heated kiss as soon as they were out of sight, and when their lips finally broke apart leaned his forehead heavily against Gâwein’s. “I am so sorry, Gâwein, really,” he breathed hoarsely. “I wanted to talk to you earlier, but we were never in private.”

Gâwein’s heart ached when he pulled back a little, but he was determined not to give into the temptation to let all his hurt be kissed away only to ride off without having talked to Iwein. He watched his friend carefully. “So… if all this still means at least something to you, why did you marry that Laudine? Only for land and power? Because that I could have given you as well.”

Iwein shook his head. “I understand that you are hurt. I probably would feel the same if I was in your place. But you have to believe me, I would never have married her had I had another chance. Marrying her was my only way out of that castle and into freedom. Otherwise her men would have slaughtered me for killing their Lord, her husband.” At these words Gâwein took a sharp breath, but Iwein continued: “I regretted it from the very first thought on. But Laudine needs a husband to protect her well, and I needed to get out of here alive so I could see you again, my love.”

Gâwein laughed. “So you married her for my sake?”

“You could say so.” Iwein shrugged. “I’m sorry, love. If you want to leave me now, I do understand. But please know that I still love you as much as I did before. My marriage has not changed my feelings for you.”

Now Gâwein couldn’t really be angry at Iwein any longer. “And I love you. I can understand what you did and why you did it, and I won’t leave you because of it. But maybe we can think of something to get you out of this castle for a while, because I don’t want to move in here with you and try and explain the why and how neither to Arthur nor to Laudine.”

“Right.” Iwein grinned. “Me neither. But you know, I actually do have an idea. You remember Erec? And what happened to him after he got married?”

“Oh! Yeah, sure!” Gâwein guessed already which turn this would take. “So, I would suggest that you better left with me and we rode out for some tournaments. Just so that you don’t get tempted to lie in bed with your wife all day and abandon your knightly duties, right?”

Iwein sighed and pretended to look incredibly sad. “Yes, this sounds like the only reasonable thing to do.” He kissed Gâwein on the lips. “I think I should consider myself lucky to have such a _caring_ friend who does his best to safe me from this… truly horrible temptation.”

“Indeed.” Gâwein pressed a short kiss on Iwein’s forehead. “But go now. Or I will kiss your lips so red that it will look suspicious.”

So Gâwein and Iwein rode out together on the same evening. Iwein had promised Laudine to return within a year, and Gâwein was already looking forward to every single of the next 364 nights he and Iwein would hopefully spend together. They would certainly know how to use this time.

The first few weeks they spent in a hopelessly romantic way, in Gâwein’s opinion. Iwein insisted on cuddle-sex and a lot of cuddling without sex and Gâwein would have lied if he said that he did not also enjoy these softer aspects of their relationship very much. But when they finally rode out to the first tournament Gâwein was excited to also experience the other, somewhat rougher side of their relationship. Especially when it came to the sex.

On the first evening of the tournament, when Iwein entered their tent tiredly and still in his armour, Gâwein was waiting for him and greeted him with a tale-telling grin Iwein knew only too well. That sure had to be the reason why Gâwein himself also hadn’t changed out of his chainmail yet. When his boyfriend now pulled Iwein into a loving kiss it sent a spark of pleasure through his chest and down into his lower abdomen.

When they broke apart, his heartbeat had already quickened a bit and he sounded a little out of breath when he now whispered: “You look beautiful in that chainmail, Gâwein… so handsome… and manly…” His teeth grazed Gâwein’s lower lip. “Never take this off again. It would be a shame.”

“Don’t worry.” Gâwein tightened his grip around Iwein’s shoulders. “Not tonight. Tonight, I am all yours.”

“That sounds perfect to me.” Iwein’s left hand left Gâwein’s shoulder and sneaked down below his armour, groping Gâwein’s already half-hard cock. “Mhh… looks like someone is really happy to see me tonight.”

Gâwein rolled his eyes at that bad pick up line. “I always am.”

“Sure? But you feel extraordinarily excited right now.”

“Maybe I am.” Gâwein grinned. “After all, I had to watch you riding around in your fancy armour all day. And it’s been far too long since last time we did this.”

“Time to change that, then.” With skilled fingers Iwein opened the laces of Gâwein’s trousers. It took him only a few strokes till his friend’s cock was hard and fully erect in his hand, and Gâwein moaned quietly at the overwhelming feeling. He closed his eyes, lost in the sensation of Iwein’s skilled fingers caressing his dick, his balls and massaging his prostate from the outside. He enjoyed this far too much. The thought alone of Iwein sitting on his lap, riding his cock while still wearing his chainmail, looking so handsome and knightly and male made his blood boil. The moaning, the hot hands on his sweat- damp skin, the clinging of the metal…

The greatest advantage of bedding a knight, Gâwein thought, besides the strong fingers was definitely the chainmail. Iwein always looked handsome no matter what he wore (or if he wore nothing at all for that matter, that was just as good), but seeing his friend in armour always made him look a little more attractive.

With these thoughts on his mind, Gâwein opened his eyes again and looked at Iwein with a happy smile before he leaned in to kiss him. Meanwhile, his hands felt for Iwein’s breeches, cupping his erection and massaging him through the thin fabric. The rings of the chainmail brushed coolly against the back of his hand. Iwein sighed.

Before he could finally get rid of his friend’s trousers Iwein suggested to move this to the bed and Gâwein was more than willing to comply. Only when they laid next to each other in a close embrace sharing heated kisses he eventually managed to undo the laces and strip his friend from the waist downwards. Then, with a last ardent kiss he sat up and placed himself between Iwein’s legs.

Iwein shuddered in anticipation at what was about to come when he felt Gâwein’s hot breath ghosting over his naked thighs. His fingers slid below his chainmail, caressing the sensitive skin on his lower abdomen, leaving tingling traces. When Gâwein finally took his erect cock into his mouth Iwein could no longer supress a needy moan. His boyfriend was incredibly skilled with his tongue and soon Iwein had to bite his lips and hold tightly onto the sheets and concentrate on not bucking his hips and choking Gâwein.

Yet he could not resist to lift his head and look down at Gâwein. “You look beautiful, love,” Iwein whispered when he saw his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks and red lips, slightly swollen from eagerly sucking him off. He was breathing heavily through his nose, concentrating on his job.

When he now heard Iwein’s comment, he tried to grin around the cock in his mouth and hummed in agreement. The vibration at the back of his throat made Iwein jerk, and Gâwein hastily pulled back.

“Easy now. Don’t want you to cum just now.”

One of his hands grabbed Iwein’s leg and held tightly onto it while his tongue slowly slid further down. He did not bother himself for too long with playing with Iwein’s balls, but hearing and feeling how close his boyfriend already was he soon began to lick around the tight hole, slickening it up and widening the tight entrance a little with his tongue before he got the oil vial from below his pillow and started to prepare Iwein carefully and thoroughly. While his fingers were eagerly scissoring open the tight ring of muscles, Gâwein kissed his way back up along Iwein’s chainmail until he had reached his bare neck and started sucking a bruise.

Iwein sighed, his voice hoarse with arousal. He let Gâwein have his way with him until he was sure that he now was ready to take him. Then he got himself into a sitting position and pulled his boyfriend up with him.

“I guess it’s time to let you have some fun now, love,” Iwein smiled at him and they exchanged a kiss while he climbed to Gâwein’s lap. Then he pushed his friend back onto the bed, reached for the oil vial and slickened up Gâwein’s cock before he kneeled over him, guiding his boyfriend’s erection with his hands to his entrance and then lowering himself on his cock.

Gâwein closed his eyes. He put his hands on Iwein’s hips, pulling him further down until Iwein was again seated on his lap, only now his cock was fully sheathed inside him. Their chainmail clanked quietly, then they both stayed completely still to let Iwein get used to the stretch. Only their heavy breathing could be heard, until Gâwein broke the silence.

“All right, Sir knight. Are you ready to ride… on your âventiure? Or maybe you would rather not? Maybe you should find yourself someone else to do the job. Someone more skilled. With more strength and endurance. You know…” He pointed to where Iwein’s ass clenched tightly around his cock. “More enthusiasm. C’mon, lazy knight!”

Iwein snorted. “I’ll show you enthusiasm.” He rolled his hips and Gâwein hissed. “Still any complaints? No? Good. Because then this knight will now ride on âventiure.”

And he did ride, slowly and steadily at first, but soon he picked up his speed. Gâwein below him soon adapted his rhythm, meeting his thrusts eager to find some friction to satisfy his throbbing need. His skin was damp with sweat, his breathing heavy. He really could not imagine anything more attractive or arousing than Iwein riding him, his ass hot and tight around his cock, still wearing his chainmail. Nothing was hotter than his boyfriend in chainmail. And he knew that Iwein felt just the same.

Both of them did not last long. Iwein, who had been painfully close already from Gâwein’s tongue exertions earlier continued to stroke himself while bouncing up and down on his friend’s lap. It only took a few brushes from Gâwein’s cock against his prostate to make him cum. White beads of seed covered their armour

Beneath him he felt Gâwein tighten, then shudder, and he knew that the tight clench of his muscles around his boyfriend’s cock must have sent him over the edge as well. Iwein continued moving, milking every last drop from Gâwein until both their orgasms had worn off[1]. Then he collapsed next to his boyfriend on the bed.

Their chainmail clonked. Their breathing slowly returned to normal. Iwein closed his eyes, buried his face in the crook of Gâwein’s neck and almost fell asleep there.

That was, he had certainly fallen asleep if Gâwein had not suddenly got up and stretched his back. “Come, let’s clean this mess up, and then change out of your chainmail.”

“Why?”, Iwein complained sleepily. “Don’t you like your knight in shining armour anymore?”

Gâwein leaned over and pressed a soft kiss onto Iwein’s forehead. “I love my knight, especially when he’s waring his shining armour. But for now, I thought that you would maybe like to join me in the bath? And your chainmail, as fancy as it is though, would proof to be a little unhandy here right? Wouldn’t want you to drown after all.” He laughed. “But we should better clean it up, or tomorrow we’ll have to explain what the strange stains on our armour are.”

“Yeah, you actually got a point here for once.” Iwein grinned and pushed himself up. Gâwein was right, their chainmail was in dire need of cleaning, and for this, he would even change out of his armour. But only if Gâwein did so, too. If he wasn’t to enjoy this glorious view any longer, then neither should his boyfriend.

Iwein sighed. His backside felt a little sore, but in a pleasant way, and he was all up for returning this favour to his friend. And he was already half-hard again. Even though the prospection of cleaning his chainmail might not be very arousing. But the prospection of himself with Gâwein in the bath definitely was.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] This expression was borrowed from [writeranthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/pseuds/writeranthea) with dubious consent. ;)


End file.
